


adrift in a sea of dreams

by wjh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Future Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Multi, No Spoilers, Post-Break Up, lapslock, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: mj is gone… but ned is still here.





	adrift in a sea of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i love this new peter parker :( and i love ned/peter so here is my first somewhat of an attempt on them. hope you like it

her lips are a soft pressure against peter's, firm but not demanding anything from him either.

it's just like all the other kisses they have shared. in real life and in peter's dreams.

but peter knows this is a dream.

he enjoys it though, allows the feeling to flood him as he drowns himself in it, floating adrift his love for mj. his dreams are always hazy as if he won't be able to remember anything when he wakes up, but in the morning, he always remembers. there is little that peter can't recall from his dreams.

he hates that he remembers everything. it makes getting over mj that much harder.

because in real life, mj is gone. they broke up two months ago and peter has not spoken to her since. ned is there though, being peter's shoulder to cry on, his comfort in the loneliness that engulfed him when he and mj ended.

peter doesn't want to wake up from this dream where he lies in an open meadow, watching the stars above them as he and mj hold hands, kissing sometimes. he wants to cherish this forever, for as long as he can, but even forever wouldn't be long enough.

when peter does eventually wake up, it is to ned curled around him in bed, his brown hair a mess and mouth open. peter lies still for a very long time, watching every flicker of movement that crosses ned's face, silent tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. he blinks furiously, hoping with all hope that ned won't wake up and be sent into a flurry trying to ebb peter's tears. peter doesn't like crying in front of others, even his best friend, and for once he hopes that this one single request will be granted.

peter wishes that ned will never have to see him cry over mj again.

his wish is granted, but peter will not know that for a very long time. not until he and ned have moved in together to be closer to ned's family and eventually get married, adopting three dogs that they cherish and love before peter finally gives in and agrees to adopt a child of their own. he is going to have a very happy life with ned, but right now, peter does not know any of that.

all he knows is that mj is gone.

mj is gone… but ned is still here.

ned has always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
